Bertram Klaus
| manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Bertram Klaus (バートラム.クラウス Bātoramu Kurāusu) is an who was taken captive by the and submitted into their ranks as a consequence of his unique abilities, giving him the position of a Soldat. Thus, he is considered a , as well as one of significant power. After the downfall of the organization, Bertram escaped into the , eventually landing in King City where he would join the Incarn8. Appearance Bertram is a man of exceptional physical fitness, evident with his build and the scars he has achieved over the years. He is known for quite a tall physical stature and a relatively broad build; having a wide shoulder-span, giving him a high level of physical strength. His arms are notably muscular and toned, something which is then reflected in his abdomen as well, as he is shown to possess a complete "six-pack". His physique is very compact, evident through the definition he holds just underneath his chest, which turns into a very prominent V shape nearing his waistline. Though not exceptionally attractive, Bertram has shown possess a rather rough face, and notable facial features that would leave any normal person with a shiver down their spine. This is evident with his rather angular facial structure, prominent nose, and high jawline. His eyes are rather narrow, and are surprisingly small as well, with an evident black color to them. His hair compliments his eyes rather well, being a deep black. It is styled rather messily, and generally let loose and spiked in most directions. As for attire, Bertram wears a rather common tuxedo, consisting of a white dress shirt, black vest and black tie; over this he wears a black blazer, and underneath a pair of black pants fastened by a black belt and a pair of black dress shoes. He generally wears a dark, double-breasted trenchcoat over this. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; lit. "Destruction Cross"): One of the more staple equipment of almost any Quincy. The Quincy Cross was designed as a means to allow for a medium of absorbing reishi without taking in the characteristics of other beings' spiritual essences and/or overloading their physical body with spiritual energy and causing an imbalance. His own Quincy Cross, as provided by the Vandenreich, takes the form of the Vandenreich's insignia. He is able to, quite easily, form his Spirit Weapon using it as a basis. Seele Locheisen (魂を刺すもの (ゼーレロチエーソン), Zērerokeisen; German for "Soul Piercer", Japanese for "That Which Pierces the Soul"): A unique piece of equipment forged by the . It holds a similar function to that of the , in that, it allows for the bonds of reishi to be split apart with anything it comes into contact with. The medium used to fire such bond-breaking materials is a black pistol. The pistol itself holds unique bullets which, when fired, use their piercing power to cause the bonds of reishi to be split apart, essentially piercing through any spiritual construct that is in existence. Unlike the Seele Schneider, the Seele Locheisen doesn't absorb the more free-flowing reishi in the atmosphere. To compensate for this, Bertram uses his Quincy Cross to do so. Powers and Abilities Arrancar-Exclusive Abilities Spirit Weapon Blitzeis (寒冷前線暗中(ブリトセース) Buritoseisu; German for "Black Ice", Japanese for "A Cold Front in the Darkness") *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") :*'Heilig Pfeil: Floreció' (百花斉放, Spanish for "Flourished", Japanese for "Let a Hundred Flowers Blossom") Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Quincy Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT characters Category:Fanon Character